Justin Casas/Relationships
Family Julie Suzuki His wife. She's been with Justin ever since she saved himself from banishment from society. More info about that would be on the History Tab. Seshiro Fuzen The Demon Lord who gave Justin the demon powers. Even though they don't see eye to eye well, they are good friends. He is entitled as Justin's Brother-in-Law. Lasia HellsDeath Fuzen Seshiro's wife. 14 years ago, she was with Justin and Seshiro in Gensokyo and they've been through a lot of things. She is considered as Justin's Sister-in-Law. Daisuke Casas Justin and Julie's first son. Brother of Sakura Casas, his twin sister and big brother of Yuki Casas. He gain demon powers through inheritence and he loves sports. Sakura Casas Justin and Julie's first daughter. Sister of Daisuke Casas, her twin brother and big sister of Yuki Casas. She gain demon powers through inheritence, her mother's look as a succubus, and she loves art. Yuki Casas Justin and Julie's second daughter. Little sister of Daisuke and Sakura. She has no demon powers nor vampyric powers. However she loves learning magical arts in the Mages Guild. Alice Richardson A friend and entitled, Godmother. She's been with Justin and Julie for so long. Rui Fuzen Justin and Julie's nephew. Seshiro and Lasia's first son. Brother of Rei Fuzen, his twin sister and big brother of Shiina Fuzen. Rei Fuzen Justin and Julie's neice. Seshiro and Lasia's first daughter. Sister of Rui Fuzen, her twin brother and big sister of Shiina Fuzen. Shiina Fuzen Justin and Julie's neice. Seshiro and Laisa's second daughter. Little sister of Rei and Rui. Friends Rex Ogalas One of the Big 8 and his friend to create the Sky Hearts Federation. They tend to be rivals when things don't go their way, but they make a pretty good team. Husband of Jenny Sanderson and father of Gary Ogalas Sanderson. Darkus Von Varda One of the Big 8 and his friend to create the Sky Hearts Federation. He used to accuse Justin as the destroyer of the universe 14 years ago. But that's all in the past, they are good buddies. Husband of Alice Richardson and father of Luna Von Varda. MINA (Maid and Intellgence Net Android) A prototype made from Jenny Sanderson. She is Justin's trusted assistant in any need of work or protection. Yui Suzuhara One of the Big 8 and his friend to create the Sky Hearts Federation. She used to be scared of Justin 14 years ago, but they seem to get along fine ever since. Wife of Yonoir Griseous and mother of Yukari and Kana. Stepmother of Lyra and Aiden. Aisha Suzuhara One of the Big 8 and his friend to create the Sky Hearts Federation. She still...unfortunately...still have ties with Justin even though he is married. Jenny Sanderson One of the Big 8 and his friend to create the Sky Hearts Federation. 14 years ago, she never experienced supernatural beings or humans controling supernatural powers. She's been an aid to Justin with science and technology ever since. She is also the biggest debut of creating weapons, Federation buildings, vehicles, and all other sorts used for the Sky Hearts only. Yonoir Griseous First met him in Gensokyo. Now in this timeline, it's like he doesn't remember. Though they seem to be fine. Husband of Yui Suzuhara and father of Lyra, Aiden, Kana, and Yukari. Shanghai Morus First met her when she used to be little in Gensokyo. They seem to be doing well. Dharc Nightsage Long They are friends. Met him personally for support for the Finale War. He is in relations with Jragon and Riot and is the Leader of the Vates in Erinn. His wife is Shelanoir. Riot Concerto Long A good friend. He takes Riot's consideration of joining with Justin and the gang. Alisha Talmasine Totally crazy, but they are close friends regardless. Stepsister of Lasia HellsDeath Fuzen. Category:Character Category:Relationships Category:Profile